Beth's Diary
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Colin is feeling not right.  He expected to find more of his life with his courage found but he has found less because he has no reason to fight.  Beth shows that he does.  Colin/Beth LinkXIlia


Finally I am writing a Legend of Zelda fiction that includes twilight princess characters. This fiction is called Beth's Diary. This fiction is ColinXBeth so you've been warned. Something I wanted to write since I read a Colin/Beth fiction.

All LOZ Twilight Princess characters Nintendo.

Background Song is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Beth's Diary<p>

The world of Hyrule is once again is at peace. The people cheer for their hero, Link. One other person only has one person cheering for them to become better. That person is Colin. One person cheering for Colin to become better is his father. Well, two if you count Link. Colin just decides to walk outside of the building where Everyone is celebrating and sit alone. Beth sees him leave the building and looks at it Confused.

Beth says "Hey Talo, Where's Colin going?"

Talo says "Probably just taking a hike from this celebration. He has no need to celebrate with people that don't respect him as much as his father or Link."

Beth says "That's just mean, Talo. Of course people respect him. He is a friend to everyone he meets."

Talo says "Not Really. Actually I see people just act like his friend but don't really like him because he is too weak."

Beth says "He is not weak."

"So says his Dad and Link," Talo says "No one else believes."

Beth couldn't take what he was saying anymore. She hit him and ran toward the door.

"Where are you going to, Beth?" Talo says.

"To Comfort Colin," Beth says "is where I am going, you jerk."

Beth leaves the building as well.

"All I am saying is the truth. Hmph, So I won't have a chance to be with her." Talo says.

Malo says "Looks like only Colin has a chance now."

"What?" Talo says "How can she love that weakling?"

Link walks over, looks angrily at Talo, and says "Talo, You are the one whose weak. People who prey on the weak are generally weak themselves."

Talo says "I never knew that."

Link says "that is Swordsman's lesson number 1. I can't believe you want to be a swordsman and don't know that."

Ilia says "It's true that is the first lesson of being a Swordsman."

Outside, Beth looks for Colin. She finds him sitting on top of a high building, looking at the sky.

Beth says "There you are, Colin. Why did you leave?"

Colin says "I want to be as courageous as Link and Father. The problem is, I feel I am missing something besides courage."

Beth says "What's that?"

Colin says "They both have a reason to fight. I do not."

Beth thought how Link had Ilia and Colin's Father has his wife. What reason does he have to fight other than to protect the village.

Beth says "What about protecting Ordon Village?"

Colin says "Ordon Village is not the only thing Link and Dad protect. They protect the whole kingdom and I need a reason to do so. They have reasons of protecting the one they love, saving The people of Hyrule from any evil, and finally being a messenger of the gods."

Beth never thought that they had three reasons for protecting the whole kingdom. Well Link does but Russell has the first 2. Colin felt that no one loved him but that was untrue because...

Beth says "Is there someone who you love?"

Colin says "Yeah, I love you."

Beth blushed at his statement. He loved her. Why did she not see it?

Beth thinks "Maybe it was because of Talo always calling him a weakling. Then again at first, I agreed with Talo. But then he sacrificed himself to stop king Bublin from capturing me. He gave up his freedom to save mine. I couldn't think of him as a weakling any more. Wait, He loves me. Oh I couldn't ask for anything more from him then him being in love with me. Why do I feel this way though?"

Colin says "You blushed at my confession. I am surprised by that."

Beth thinks "Wait, I blushed at his confession. I am surprised by that as well."

Colin says "You haven't said anything in return to me for a while. Maybe it was too much to hope for you returning my feelings because A reason I wish to fight is to protect you."

Beth thinks "He wants to protect me? He really does love me. Why can't I figure out why I want him to love..." Suddenly her mind realizes the feelings she has and she thinks "Because I love him back."

Suddenly A Dark World Portal opens and Vaati steps out through it.

Vaati says "How touching, Looks like you have someone that you love after all."

"Vaati..." Colin says.

Beth says "I thought you were good."

Vaati says "I was until I became more powerful from the evil that is inside Dark World. I liked the power so I became evil again."

Beth gasps and Colin pulls out his sword.

Colin says as he pulls out his shield "Don't make me hurt you, Vaati."

Beth says "Colin, he is too powerful."

Vaati says "You should listen to her and go get Link." He then Laughs and attacks Beth with a slash of the wind.

Beth says "Ah, That hurt."

Colin gets mad and runs at Vaati with his sword. He swings at Vaati and hits Vaati for massive damage.

Vaati says "Why you little..." He sends a Flaming Tornado at him.

Colin gets hit by the Flaming Tornado. He is badly injured from it. Link and the others run outside and look at the sky to see Vaati and Colin battling.

Talo says "Link, go help Colin."

Ordon the Spirit of Light appears and says "He must do this."

Colin says "I won't fall to you, Vaati." He runs at Vaati and slashes his sword at him three times.

All three times hit Vaati and Vaati falls to the Grass.

Vaati growls and says "Must get up..."

Colin then sends a finishing strike at Vaati and hits him square on.

Vaati screams in pain and Vaati says "I'll be back after I revive my two allies!" He then sends himself to Dark World through a portal on the ground and Kicks Colin so he doesn't come with him.

Colin growls and says "That's all you can muster for now. You will be stronger later."

The People of Hyrule gasp at the strength Colin shown during this fight.

Ordon the Spirit of Light says "Colin has done it. He has also saved someone he loves."

Beth comes down and the Villagers of Ordon see the wound on her arm.

Colin says "Are you alright? Vaati sure sent that Wind Slash hard at you to hurt you."

He sees the wound and then takes off his back. Then he pulls out a bottle of water, soap and some cloth.

Beth says "Are you going to wash my wound and cover it with that cloth?"

Colin says "Yeah, It's called first aid."

Beth watches him pour some water on the wound and then rub the soap on it. After he finishes rubbing the soap on, he washes it off with more water. Then he puts on the cloth right over her wound.

Colin whispers in her ear "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

Beth says "Colin, I don't blame you. Vaati used me to get you to fight him. He exploited your reason to fight."

Colin says "You're right but you still got hurt because of me."

Beth says "I wouldn't blame you because I love you."

Colin gasps and so does everyone else.

Colin says "You mean you love me just like I love you?"

Everyone but Colin and Beth gasp at Colin's words.

Talo says "He must have told her before Vaati came and attacked them."

Beth says "Yes I do."

Colin smiles and the two of them kiss.

Link says "Alright everybody back inside. Lets leave the lovebirds alone."

Colin thinks "Thanks Link and Dad for believing in me."

The End for now...


End file.
